Talk:Kanna Kamui/@comment-39246595-20190510134317/@comment-24053170-20190802011233
You guys really don't know what your talking about. Kanna may look like a child, we can agree on that. Is she a child? No. Shes probably older then most of the current civilizations on Earth. Ever hear the saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover?" Thats what all of you guys are doing. You are automatically assuming Kanna is a child just because she has the appearance of one in her human form, and thats literally all your going by. Your not going by the actual facts. Kanna is old enough that she her dragon form is an adult, which means biologically speaking she is roughly the same age as Tohru and Illulu. Yes her humanoid form is a child, but your judging a different species that has absolutely no relation or connection to humans by human standards. And you really can't do that people. Human standards do not a apply to Dragons. They are lifeforms with lifespans that are the same as stellar bodies. By the time one of the dragons dies, our Sun will have already gone through its Red Giant phase. Also, the Dragons humanoid forms is not an indicator of their actual age. If any of you bothered to watch the OVA episode you would know this much. Nobody has to take a seat here, and nobody has to listen to what you say. The elementary school that Kanna goes to is only because she wouldn't be allowed to go high school or college without revealing the truth about herself and that probably wouldn't end to well.... ^^;; Also if Kanna revealed her true age, do you honestly think anyone would believe her without transforming? If you really believe your in the right here and that no matter what anyone says or claims you stand by the fact that Kanna will always be considered a child even when your obviously in the wrong. Then I guess the same deal applies to Elma's grandmother as well? She looks a child around the same age as Kanna, but she is as old as Tohru's father. I'm sorry but there is no more room for argument or debate, Kanna is not a child, you only think she is because her human form is one, but that is ultimately meaningless in the end. I have no attraction to Kanna or any of the dragon girls. I'm simply pointing out that you guys have offered no evidence that says Kanna is a child, your simply going by your own opinions and not the actual facts, which I have already provided that show that all of you are in the wrong. If you people want to continue this argument, fine. But any claims that say Kanna is not an adult or of legal age are blatant lies with no concrete proof to back it up. Also your so called claims that are from the manga that claim Kanna is a child are also totally inaccurate and fictional. The dragons only call Kanna a child in comparison to their lifespan. Lucoa and Elma's grandmother are the oldest characters, so in their eyes all of the dragons are children (even tohru's father is a child to them). Also, the claim that Ilulu is older then Kanna is obviously a lie, considering that Kanna already master transforming and Ilulu was still having difficulties with it until much later on. Sorry but there is no evidence to support ilulu being older then Kanna in the story. Ilulu is the youngest character.